have we met before?
by hiirei
Summary: Rasanya, dia tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. [Kara's Month 1/6]


have we met before?

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **FujioRock!Oso/MagicalNEET!Kara. Fem!Kara.**

 **[01/02 - OsoKara Day]**

* * *

Osomatsu tidak percaya akan adanya reinkarnasi, atau kehidupan sebelumnya. Karena kalau pun ada, harusnya dia ingat, bukan? Lagipula, apa tidak bosan terus-menerus menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda-beda?

Namun dalam kesehariannya menjadi seorang vokalis untuk _band rock_ yang cukup ternama, ia masih merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya ia temui, seseorang yang seharusnya selalu ada di sisinya, sebuah senyuman yang selalu ia ingin lihat.

Seringkali ia bermimpi, seperti cuplikan-cuplikan singkat sebuah film yang hanya ditayangkan untuk memicu rasa penasaran penonton. Mimpi-mimpi tentang sebuah kerajaan yang runtuh, tentang seorang pangeran dengan nuansa merah yang tersenyum lebar, tentang seorang lelaki berpakaian ala putri dengan tangisan.

Terkadang mimpi-mimpi itu terasa nyata, seakan ia mengalaminya secara langsung; istana yang dibakar, suara meriam, suara teriakan, lalu suara seseorang memanggilnya—

"Halo?" Osomatsu mengangkat panggilan masuk dari rekannya. Bisa ia dengan suara bising dari ujung telepon.

"Osomatsu!" Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, memilih untuk mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_. "Kau ada di mana? Kau lupa kita harus mengisi panggung jam dua?!"

Tangan Osomatsu meraih kemeja yang harus ia pakai, memakainya dengan cepat. Matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, menunjukkan pukul dua kurang dua puluh. Ah, dia masih punya waktu.

"Iya, iya, aku ingat," jawabnya dengan sedikit berteriak karena dia harus mencari kaus kaki.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari rekannya. Hingga sampai ia sudah selesai memasang sepatu, baru terdengar lagi suara rekannya, "Jangan sampai terlambat!" Dan dengan itu, panggilan dimatikan.

Mengecek barang bawaannya—memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, karena Choromatsu, rekannya, pasti akan sangat berisik menceramahinya—ia langsung keluar dari apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

Dua kurang sepuluh.

Ia memilih untuk sedikit berlari, tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya. Tempatnya tidak begitu jauh, namun lebih baik ia berlari saja agar aman. Fans-nya pasti menunggu, dan dia tidak sabar untuk mendengar mereka meneriakkan namanya.

Matanya menatap ke depan, memerhatikan gedung-gedung di sekitarnya. Kalau tidak salah, setelah melewati toko bunga, dia harus belok ke kanan. Menyebrang, dan gedung itu ada di sebelah—

"A-ah!"

Tidak memerhatikan jalan, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, membuat orang itu terjatuh. Dengan segera ia mendekati orang itu—seorang gadis—dan hendak bertanya apa dia terluka atau—

 _Lelaki itu memakai pakaian ala putri, gaunnya berwarna biru secerah langit, sama seperti warna kedua matanya. Cerah, indah, menenangkan—ia seakan tenggelam di lautan._

Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan lelaki yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Biru, biru muda, biru langit—warna yang selalu dipakai lelaki tersebut. Bahkan si gadis itu juga berambut biru.

Ia mengulurkan tangan agar ia dapat membantu si gadis berdiri. Dan dia tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia ketika ia menggenggam tangan si gadis. Rasa bahagia yang familiar, dan dia tidak ingin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Si gadis menatapnya, dua mata biru cerah yang terlihat cantik, dengan ekspresi seakan gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Osomatsu, tidak memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Osomatsu tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Rasa seperti ... ingin memeluk gadis itu, tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, ingin agar si gadi tetap bersama dengannya ...? Memangnya gadis ini siapa? Dia baru saja bertemu dengannya dan dia sudah berpikiran seperti itu?

Gadis itu juga tak jauh berbeda, membiarkan dia menggenggam tangannya lebih lama dari yang dibutuhkan. Mulutnya terbuka, tertutup, lalu terbuka lagi— seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mengurungkannya.

Tunggu ... sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sini?

Melirik jam tangannya, jam menunjukkan pukul dua. Dua tepat. Akan berganti menjadi dua lewat satu menit jika dia tidak bergegas.

"M-maaf, aku harus pergi." Osomatsu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, begitu juga tatapan keduanya. Gadis itu mengiyakan, mengatakan ia juga harus pergi.

Keduanya melangkah ke arah tujuan. Kini Osomatsu memerhatikan jalanan agar tidak lagi menabrak. Ingin cepat sampai, bisa-bisa, Choromatsu menghabisinya.

Tapi pikirannya masih saja tertuju pada gadis tadi. Masih merasa bahwa seharusnya ia kembali mengejar gadis itu. Bertanya padanya apa si gadis juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya ...

Ia menghentikan lajunya. Siapa peduli dengan konser? Dia harus menemui gadis itu lagi. Konser dapat diulang, namun belum tentu dia bisa bertemu orang itu lagi, kan?

Membalikkan badan, ia sedikit berlari untuk kembali ke tempat mereka bertemu. Pasti gadis itu belum pergi terlalu jauh, kan? Dia seharusnya bisa menemukannya dan—

 _Biru._

Ia menemukan si gadis dengan mudah, berkat rambut birunya yang mencolok di antara kerumunan. Ia berlari, mendorong beberapa orang, tangannya terulur untuk meraih si gadis.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh pundak gadis itu, si gadis langsung berbalik dan menatapnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membesar, terkejut melihatnya lagi, mungkin.

Dengan napas memburu, Osomatsu mencoba tersenyum dan menatap gadis itu, "Pernahkah kita bertemu?"

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**


End file.
